The Poor Prince
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: What will happen if one bored Prince and an innocent boy switch places?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note: **Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince __and an innocent boy switch places? _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 1**_

The prince was bored. Prince Giotto sat at his desk drumming his fingers impatiently as his tutor tried to unfold a large map of the country of Vongola. The tutor was an old man with a long beard and two small beady eyes that hid behind large spectacles. The prince stood up.

"I'm leaving." The tutor shook his head. "You can't the lessons not over."

"Does it look like I care a damn? Get outta my way old man." With that he pushed him aside and strode out the door. The tutor ran to catch up with him huffing and puffing.

"Your highness you must think of the future! You are the only heir to the throne! Why aren't you taking your lessons seriously?"

"Why? I was bored. That's all." He was bored. Giotto didn't want to study the history of this stupid little kingdom or learn Latin. He was sick of flirting with women and he was known throughout the kingdom for his looks and intelligence. He was the prince...the perfect prince. What else was there? There was nothing entertaining. He wanted to do something new. Something he had never done before but what? He was outside in the palace garden now. The place was well known for its rose gardens. They were his mothers pride and joy. The garden was right next to the castle wall.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to!" Giotto looked up. Voices were coming from over the wall. It seemed the guards were angry at a commoner for some reason. This made him perk up a little bit. This could be something of interest. He scrambled up over the wall so he could peek over it. Two guards were yelling at a poor peasant boy. There was something familiar about him. Giotto looked closer. Why did he find him so oddly attractive? The he realized it.

This boy looked exactly like him! The prince's face twisted into a smile. He had an idea.

"Hey guards!" He yelled from over the wall. They looked up, so did the boy.

"Your highness." They said shocked.

"Your highness?" The boy gasped. "You're the prince?" This boy sure was dense.

"Yes I'm the prince." Giotto said. "Now would you please tell me what's going on."  
"Sir," said a guard straightening up. "He was trying to climb over the wall and pick one of the queen's precious roses." The boy turned a shade of crimson.

"I-I didn't mean to...it was a dare.M-my brother m-made me...I..."

"Silence" Giotto said interrupting him. The boy stopped talking. "Come here. Guards do not follow him...and go through the gate like a civilized person." The boy seemed to be petrified with fear but he gave a stiff nod.

"Yes your highness." Giotto climbed back down the wall and waited. Soon the boy appeared looking uncomfortable, his eyes watching everything cautiously. This should be fun. Giotto snuck behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo." The boy gave out a little squeal. "You scream like a girl."

"I'm sorry your highness." This was boring him. He would try something else.

"So you said you were looking for a rose cause of a bet or something right?" The boy nodded eagerly. Giotto smiled. With one swift move of his hand he picked one.  
"Now you got to promise me you're not going to give it to a pretty girl."  
"I never would your highness." Would he stop calling him your highness. This boy was annoying him. He didn't know why.  
"What's your name?"  
"Tsu-Tsuna." The boy stammered. Tsuna then...

"I'll give this to you but only in one condition."

"What is it you're h-" He was going to call him your highness again he had to stop him. Leaning over he pressed his lips against Tsuna's. That shut him up. When the other boy finally pulled him off him he seemed to be in shock.

"W-w-what the hell was that!" He gasped. Then realizing how rudely he had spoken to the prince he clasped his hands over his mouth. He had gotten him to fight with him. Maybe this kid would be fun after all.

"No don't stop." Giotto leaned closer. "I like it when you yell at me." He handed Tsuna the rose.

"The condition is this. Switch places with me for the day." The boy just stared.

"I don't...I don't know what to..."The prince got down on one knee and kissed the pauper's hand.

"Thank you my lord." he whispered.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wahahahaha! Oh yeah! t(-_-t) FCKYEAHKHR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note: **Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

So, my readers finally noticed that I started most of my fics in 3 chapters straight. Hahahaha! And thanks to a certain reader who dubbed me as the **Queen of Pen Names. **He noticed that I frequently changed my name every now and then. Hahahaha! He told me that he's having a hard time searching for my stories. WTF dude! Register now and add me to your fave/alert list. Problem solved.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince __and an innocent boy switch places? _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 2**_

The king's nephew, Duke Daemon Spade stood next to his window looking down at the two boys in the garden. He turned to the cloaked man next to him.

"Looks liked the prince was bored. Every one in the castle is frightened of that little devil. The fact that such a little brat is the heir to the throne..." The duke's hand clenched. He calmed himself down.

"So...you'll take care of it?"

"Yes sir." The cloaked man said. Daemon looked back out the window. Looks liked the prince has found a new toy. He thought to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Y-you want me...to trade places with you?" Tsuna stammered.

"That's what I said."

"Are you crazy?!" Giotto smirked.  
"Think about it,we look almost exactly alike." Tsuna shook his head.

"No way! No way! No way! I would never even dream of it!" Giotto crossed his arms.

"Don't be so stubborn. It's only for one day after all. Come on, you'll have everything you could possibly need.

"Money, girls, food." Giotto frowned. He still wasn't giving in. Alright then he would play the game his way.

"Alright you win." He said putting his hands up in the air as if to surrender. The other boy gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you your highness." Giotto swung an arm around his shoulder.

"I like you kid. I bet you need money right? Well how would you like to be my valet?" Tsuna's eyes opened wider.

"R-really?" Giotto nodded and extended a hand.  
"You accept right."  
"What do I..."  
"Just shake my goddamn hand." Tsuna did just that grasping Giotto's hand tightly. Giotto noted how dirty Tsuna's hands were and wiped his own on his coat after shaking hands with him.  
"Well then why don't you come inside the palace with me. I'll have to train you of course." Tsuna beamed.  
"Yes sir!"

Inside the palace was laid out a large table of steaming food. Tsuna was staring at it.  
"If you want you can eat some." Giotto pointed out.  
"I really can!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"Sure you're bony enough to be a skeleton-" before Giotto had finished Tsuna had already sat down in a chair and was gulping down food faster than Giotto ever thought was humanly possible.

"So what's your family like?" Giotto asked. Through a mouthful of food Tsuna said,

"Mmmf foo you meaf? (Translation: What do you mean?" )

"Like what's life like at your ….shack or whatever you live in..."

"Oh that...well let's see. I'm the middle child. I have three younger brothers and a younger sister and then two older sisters and two older brothers.. My dad drunk himself to death...I get to eat once every three days...oh and I used to have a pig but we ate it!" Speaking of pigs...Tsuna had eaten almost half the food. He better stop him before he ate everything.  
"Well if you're going to be my valet we better start training you." Tsuna jumped up.  
"I'm ready sir" he said and saluted. What did he think this was the military?

The next days that followed Tsuna followed Giotto everywhere. It was his third day of training and things were looking very grim. It seemed Tsuna couldn't do anything a proper valet should. In Fact he basically screwed everything up. Now here the two of them stood together while Tsuna tried for the 50th time to get the saddle on the horse.

"I think I can do it this time sir!" Tsuna said.

"Oh really? Good luck then." Giotto said without even looking up. He would probably just mess up again...

"Sir I did it." Giotto blinked. "Really."

"Sir the horse is running away!"

"What?" He looked up in time to see the horse bolting away.

"What...what happened?"

"The horse ran off when I let go of the reins to get the saddle up-"

"Why the hell did you let the rains go?"

"I jus-" Tsuna looked ready to cry.

"Never mind." Giotto muttered. "Let's just go after it." The two dashed after the horse which had now headed toward the woods. Giotto could feel himself slowing down. He couldn't run any faster. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

Tsuna passed him and jumped in front of the horse.

"Tsuna ,you idiot." Giotto yelled after him,  
"It's okay I got her." Tsuna was leading the horse back now by the rains. Giotto glared at him...half with anger...but there was something else in it...Why had his heart almost stopped when Tsuna had jumped in front of the horse.

That little punk could have died god damn it...but that shouldn't matter to him right? Tsuna was just a toy. Something to distract him from his boredom. So why had he felt that way. Giotto shook his head. He must have been imagining it. Tsuna had reached him now.

"Sorry sir." He said. Giotto couldn't look him in the face. I will take one hundred lashes as punishment if that's necessary...or flog myself...or..."

"No don't do that... I was really just worried abou- Uh I mean...never mind...its' getting late...you're probably tired...I mean after a whole day of screwing up...I mean training." Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you sir." He said. "I'll bring the horse back to the stable." With those words Tsuna walked away with Giotto staring after him.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wahahahaha! Oh yeah! t(-_-t) FCKYEAHKHR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note: **Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

I forgot that this a yaoi fic.. don't like. Don't read.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince __and an innocent boy switch places? _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 3**_

Fall was beginning to come. The leaves were turning brown at the tips and a few were beginning to drift down.

"Fall has to be my favorite time of the year." Tsuna announced loudly as he and Giotto walked together.

"Really I hate fall." Giotto muttered. Tsuna looked up in surprise.

"Why?" Giotto didn't answer him. Tsuna looked at the ground.

"Are you still mad at me about yesterday? I really am sorry..."

"For the last time I'm not mad about that." Giotto said angrily. He sneezed. "I think I'm getting a cold."

"Your majesty!" A small pageboy ran over to them. "The king requests your presence in the throne room."

"He does?" Giotto asked surprised. He almost never was called for by his father. "Tsuna you'll be okay by yourself right." Tsuna frowned.  
"It's not like I'm a puppy or something I can look after myself." He pointed out. Giotto nodded embarrassed. Why did he keep saying stupid things like this around Tsuna? It's like he couldn't stop talking like an idiot. Glad to get away from him and all his confusion he followed the page.

Tsuna watched Giotto leave. There had been something different about the prince since yesterday. He thought to himself. He couldn't figure it out though. He seemed less cold than before.

"Um...are you a new servant here?" The shrill voice of a girl came from next to him. There beside Tsuna was a maid. Her big brown eyes stared at Tsuna curiously.

"Err...yeah." He had never talked to a girl this pretty before. He was a loss for words.  
"I'm Kyoko." The girl said smiling.

"Tsu-Tsuna."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Giotto you're here...good...good...come in come in."  
"Yes father." Giotto took a deep breath and took a step closer to his father's throne. The clear blue eyes of the king stared at him.  
"You remembered that the annual September ball is tomorrow correct?"  
"Yes father."  
"Duke Daemon is in charge of the planning. Oh and I've arranged for you to be princess Elena's escort and dance partner for that night."  
"Princess Elena from the Kingdom of Shimon?"

"So you have been studying a bit...and here I thought you were a mindless dunce."

"I will be very happy to be Princess Elena's escort." Giotto said firmly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You mean you've never heard of the September ball!" Kyoko said in disbelief. Tsuna shook his head.

"No should I have."

"Everyone's going to be very busy tomorrow! I'm surprised no one's told you about it. There is going to be decorations to be put up and everything. What's your position? Kitchen boy? Butler..."

"Valet..." Kyoko's mouth hung open.

"Y-you work for the prince!" she gasped. Tsuna nodded. Suddenly he heard the door open with a creak. He looked up.

"Tsuna where were you?" Giotto was standing in front of him arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Tsuna scrambled to his feet from the place he had been sitting on the floor next to Kyoko. Giotto grabbed him by the arm.

"Really did you get any work done while I was gone." Tsuna waved to Kyoko as he was dragged out.

"Is something the matter sir?" Tsuna asked gasping for breath as Giotto pulled him into his room.  
Giotto put his hands on his hips.

"Yes this!" He pointed to a envelope on his bed.

"Is it a love note sir?" Tsuna asked.

"Just look it." He picked it up and handed it to Tsuna. The boy opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment with one word scribbled on it in red ink DIE. A shiver ran up his spine.

"W-who put this here." Giotto shook his head.

"I don't know." Tsuna felt sick. The two stood there for a moment.

"It's getting late I better be going sir." He said. He was about to start for his room when he felt something tug at the end of his coat. Giotto was holding it, looking at him through weary eyes.

"Please don't go."

"It's all right sir. I'll be right next door." This was supposed to be another joke but Giotto seemed to be dead seriously.

"You'll really come whenever I need you right?" Tsuna nodded.

"You won't...l-leave..."

"I never would sir." Giotto was shaking. Tsuna pulled him to him hugged Giotto. He felt Giotto's warm body pressed against him. The prince's breath caught.

"It's alright sir." Tsuna said. "Everything is going to be okay."

The next morning the sun rose over the palace. Giotto wasn't sure if he would be able to face Tsuna.

Why had he done something so stupid. He never acted like that towards anybody. Not even when he was a child. The next time he saw Tsuna he would ask him to just forget all about it. He had more important things to worry about right now. For example, the festival.

Princess Elena would be coming soon. There were lots of preparations to be met as well...suddenly the sound of horse hooves could be heard. Giotto looked out the window. Scrambling out if his room he raced down stairs. There she was. Elegant as ever. Her golden hair tied back back in a long blonde braid and her piercing blue eyes looking around her.

"Elena." He said coming to take her hand. She smiled when she saw him.

"Giotto. You look less childish than the last time I saw you."

"Well a lot can change since you were five." She nodded.

"I look forward to having you escort me."

"The pleasures mine all mine my lady."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wahahahaha! Oh yeah! t(-_-t) FCKYEAHKHR!**

**For all the Daemon/Elena fans out there! Don't nag me about the Giotto and Elena's interactions! It's only 3 chapters, there will be more to come! It will remain DaemonxElena Forever! And before you forgot this is a yaoi fic! G27! G27!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note:**Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

**Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince__and an innocent boy switch places?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 4**_

The castles ballroom was stuffed with people. Tsuna stood next to Kyoko feeling very uncomfortable. He looked around for a glimpse of Giotto. Kyoko sighed.

"You're not going to see him. He'll be making an entrance with the princess Elena-"

"And now presenting his royal highness crown prince Giotto and princess Elena." A voice announced.

"Well speak of the devil." Kyoko muttered. All heads turned and the waltz music stopped. At the top of the staircase was Elena and Giotto. Elena was dressed head to toe in sparkling jewels .She wore a large dress and a tiara studded with diamonds that sat on top of her head.

"She is really pretty." Tsuna said. Giotto was standing stiffly next to her .He longed to go up and talk to him but that would probably embarrass him. Another servant named Giannini tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you think you could refill these glasses?" He asked handing him a tray. Tsuna nodded.

"Alright..."

"Thanks. Just go in that back room and refill them." Tsuna turned back to get one more look at Elena.

She was clinging to Giotto's arm giggling. Tsuna felt himself growing annoyed. Why was she so close to Giotto. He shook his head. He had no place to think like that. They looked good together. His shoulders sagged. He should better fill up the drinks. He opened the door. Alright where was the wine barrel. It was just over...then he tripped. He fell to the ground and the wine goblets fell to the floor with a clatter. He was so stupid. He got on his knees and started to pick them up. One of them had rolled under a small table. He crawled under it. Suddenly the door opened. Tsuna froze. If someone found him like this...

"You understand the plan right?" It was a deep man's voice.

"Yes sir." That voice it couldn't be...princess Elena...why was she here?

"No one will ever suspect that you are not the real princess." Not the real princess...what was going on?

"The plan will be carried out like planned. Once I give the prince the poisoned goblet our assassination will be complete. Our lord will be very happy". Tsuna was beginning to panic. He had to warn Giotto but how.. .He heard the footsteps heading away and the door shutting. Tsuna sprang up forgetting he was under a table and hitting his head.

"Ow..." He muttered. Forgetting all about the wine goblets he scrambled up and threw open the door. He was preparing to dash towards Giotto but a waltz was going on. He wouldn't be able to get across until the dance was over. He could see Elena...or at least the fake Elena rejoining Giotto .Finally the dance ended. Tsuna ran as fast as he could pushing plump little women in colorful ball gowns to the side. Giotto was finally coming into view.

"S-sir..." Tsuna panted. Giotto looked up.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"P-please just come with me." He tried to grab Giotto's hand who pulled it away.

"I can't leave right now you goddamn idiot."I need to entertain princes-"

"Giotto darling." Eliana who had been standing there broke in.

"Ignore the silly servant Giotto here have a drink." She handed him a wine goblet. No...this was it! She was going to try to kill Giotto. Tsuna grabbed the goblet from him.

"Tsuna what are you...give me that." Giotto was going to try to get it back. He wouldn't let that happen. He tipped the goblet to his mouth and in a long gulp drank it all. Elena's face had turned as white as a sheet.  
"Tsuna...what the hell what was..." A trickle of wine ran down Tsuna's mouth. Suddenly the goblet slipped from his hand landing on the floor with a clang and his eyes rolled back. Giotto caught him before he hit the ground.  
"Tsuna...oh my god...TSUNA!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N:** NOOOOO! TSUNA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note:**Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

**Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince__and an innocent boy switch places?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 5**_

Giotto clutched the limp body of Tsuna tightly to him. He couldn't think. He couldn't hear anything around him. Suddenly the words

"...I might be able to save him." Cut through the swirl of sounds around him.

"You...can...save him?" Giotto's vision focused a little. He could see a man standing next to him. He wore a white coat and had short brown hair..

"Yes well I am a doctor." The man said. "But we don't have any time to talk. We only have a limited number of time before he will die."

The doctor laid Tsuna out on a small bed. The three stood in a small room inside the castle. Giotto had picked Tsuna up in his arms and carried him here he refused to leave until he knew Tsuna was alright.

The doctor looked through his cabinets pulling out viles and various herbs as he went. Giotto didn't know who this man was...he didn't even know why he was trusting him but if he could save Tsuna.

"Your majesty." He said holding up a small brightly colored bottle. "I have the antidote...I don't know if it will work or not or if it will be too late..."  
"Just give it to him!" The doctor nodded. He poured some of the medicine into his own mouth and then leaned over Tsuna pressing his mouth against his. Then he stood up wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He turned to Giotto who had a shocked expression on his face.  
"Well...it's seems he was able to swallow the antidote. If all goes well he could wake up at any time." He said. "You might want to go back have a party to attend to yes?" Giotto shook his head.

"I'm staying here until he wakes up." The doctor gave a thin smile.

"Alright...well then I better introduce myself...My name is Shamal. I am a studying doctor from Shimon. I was asked by the king to stay here as a doctor for a few months to do some research. I got here only two days ago and had just set up this room this morning ,thankfully." He bit his thumb in thought. "The poison in that goblet was from a poisonous plant which is only native in Shimon. That means the assassin must be-"

"Sir!" There was a knock on the door to the small room." Shamal opened it. Two guards stood in the doorway.

"Your majesty, the assassin has been caught. A woman was posing as the princess. We have received word that the real princess's carriage had been attacked. She is safe but never arrived. After the failed assassination the fake princess tried to run but was captured by guards. We are currently holding an investigation of all the people that were present to make sure she did not have more accomplices." Giotto felt suddenly tired.

"Thank you for your work." He said softly. The two guards looked at each other. The prince was known for never saying thank you to anybody. Still confused they left.  
Tsuna's breathing seemed less shallow now. Giotto reached out to touch him then stopped himself. He would protect him.

Tsuna opened his eyes. His head hurt. Was he dead? He shut his eyes again, his head was spinning. He guessed he didn't mind dying if it were for Giotto's sake. He felt like there was something heavy on his chest. His eyes flickered open again. Slowly he sat up. He was in a small room that smelled of herbs and medicine. He looked down. On the floor, fast asleep was Giotto. He was breathing softly. Tsuna must be dead...or this was some hallucination. But it all seemed so real... He leaned back his head still spinning. The door creaked open.

"I see you are awake." A man was standing in the smiled as he saw Tsuna looking at Giotto.  
"He wouldn't leave until you woke up...he's been in here for what...several hours now." So he saw alive. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Giotto's eyes flickered open. Sitting up he saw Tsuna. He turned his face away from him angrily.

"You idiot you do know you could have just spilled the poison...you didn't need to drink it." Tsuna looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm..." Giotto stood up.  
"Just forget it and..." He turned to him. "Get some rest okay."

Giotto got up preparing to leave.

"G-Giotto..." Tsuna's voice called from behind him. Shamal smiled.  
"I'll leave you two alone." He said and slipped out of the room. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to call you by name...sir...I just wanted to thank you...are you mad at me...sir?"  
"Why in God's name would I be mad at you..." Giotto said. His voice was shaking. There was something about Tsuna...he had never felt close to someone before...there never had been someone he wanted to protect. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Tsuna even if it cost him his life.

"Did princess Elena..."

"She was the assassin...she's in the dungeon now."

"Do you think that the assassination attempt and the note were connected?" Giotto shook his head.  
"I-I don't know." Tsuna brushed a strand of brown hair from his face.

"There was another man with her...but I didn't see his face...that means another assassination attempt could happen soon. But don't worry I'll protect you sir." Giotto sickered.  
"Shouldn't that be MY line." Tsuna grinned at him his doe-like eyes lighting up, his relief that Giotto was back to normal clearly showing in his face.

That was something Giotto liked about Tsuna. He was so easy to read. He looked closer at the other boy. His eyes were so big...Giotto had never noticed before...

"Sir...why are you staring at me?" Giotto blinked.

"Err...sorry. I hope you get well soon Tsuna." Blushing he hurried out of the room without noticing the figure watching them in the shadows.

"hmm." It said. "It seems the prince finally has a weakness."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N:** Finally, some G27 moments! Hahahah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **T-T** FCKYEAH! **t(-_-t)**

I wish I owned this.!

**Author's Note:**Oya! Nothing much to say except I got the idea while watching Taiwanese Drama- The Poor Prince, starring Vic Zhou of F4. I just found out that it is based on a manga. Hahahaha! :D

I love writing AU/OOC fics. So bear with it!

**Warning:** Giotto and Tsuna are not related on any degree whatsoever!

Beware of OOCness!

Hey! Anybody who is willing to beta my fics?

**Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27! Yaoi! G27!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**The Poor Prince**_

_What will happen if one bored Prince__and an innocent boy switch places?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 6**_

It had been a week since the assassination attempt. The entire castle was on edge . The fake princess was being held in the dungeon but had offered no help. She had refused to answer any questions even after being tortured. Tsuna had resumed his valet duties but Giotto was still cautious.

Everything seemed to be happening all at once.

He entered his mother's room. She sat sitting in a chair with a needle in her hand, a strand of thread leading to the thing she was needle pointing. She looked up when she saw him.

"Giotto, I'm glad you came." She said a smile on her round pleasant face. Giotto sat down on her bed. "Are you doing alright?" She asked looking back to her needlepoint.

"That was quite frightening...what happened at the ball I mean. Why...we have more guards than ever so there is nothing to be worried about." He didn't answer.

"I know you, you know why I wanted you to see me. You're father was too busy to tell you himself but...we think it's safest for you if you leave the palace for a while. That's why we are sending you to Shimon..."

"To work out negotiations right?" Giotto said. He had known this was queen nodded.  
"They claim they have nothing to do with it but you can never be too careful you know." Giotto stood up.  
"When do I leave." His mother smiled.  
"In one week."

"Really we are going to Shimon!" Tsuna said clapping his hands together. Giotto nodded solemnly.

"I've never been to another country before! I wonder what they eat?" Tsuna said excitedly. Knowing from experience of Tsuna's eating habits he was not surprised that was the first thing he asked.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go?" Giotto began to say but Tsuna wasn't listening to him anymore. He had been distracted by the maid Kyoko who had been carrying a large tray of cups. He was asking if she wanted any help. Giotto sighed. Typical Tsuna. He left the room.

There was too much on his mind to bother with him anyway.

"The assassination attempt, the trip to Shimon." He walked outside breathing deeply. It was almost November and the rose garden was now barren. There was a root sticking out from the ground. Someone could probably trip on that if they were not careful. His thoughts flashed to Tsuna, the greatest klutz he had ever met. Giotto rubbed his hands together. It was cold out but it felt so good to be outside. He shut his eyes glad to be free from all the noises of the castle.

"Sir! You forgot your coat!" Giotto blinked. Running at him at full speed was Tsuna carrying Giotto's heavy coat. That goddamn idiot.

"Tsuna slow down you're going to trip-" The words had barely left his mouth when Tsuna's booted foot hit the stray root. Suddenly he was toppling over. Giotto ran to catch him but Tsuna ended up hitting him head on causing the two to topple to the ground. Tsuna blinked realizing he had fallen on him and began to apologize. Giotto couldn't hear him though. There must be something wrong with him. His heart was beating harder than it ever had before.

His entire body felt hot. Even though moments before he had been freezing he now felt as if he were burning. Frantically he pushed Tsuna off him stumbling to his feet. He could still hear Tsuna apologizing. His legs were shaking now and he felt as if he would buckle over at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Giotto's cheeks were burning now.  
"I'm fine...I think I'm getting sick." With those words he dashed back inside leaving Tsuna blinking wondering what just happened. From the safety of his own room Giotto curled up under his blankets shaking. What had happened back there? What was going on?

The next day Giotto tried his best to avoid Tsuna but soon enough they ran into each other. Tsuna seemed oblivious to everything that had happened. After realizing this, things seemed to resume back to normal. Or at least as normal as things could be with the frantic preparations for the trip to Shimon. Shamal would be joining them. He had noted that his supplies had been running low and he need more plants native to Shimon. Giotto had gladly agreed to take him with them. Along with Shamal were several guards and an ambassador who Giotto had only met a few times. Before he knew it, it was time to leave.

The three stood on the ship deck watching the shore of Vongola slowly fade away. Giotto shut his eyes. He loved sailing, ever since his uncle had taken him when he was four. The smell of the air and the piercing seagull cries...the mutters behind him seemed to think otherwise. Opening his eyes again he slowly looked behind him. Shamal and Tsuna both looked a sickly shade of green. Tsuna winced.

"Is...this...what its like everytime you travel?" Giotto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Aww come on. The sea is calm right now you should wait till a storm comes." He had only been teasing him but Shamal and Tsuna both seemed frightened.

"Shamal haven't you been on a ship before...I mean how else did you get to Vongola? You didn't fly." Shamal gave a half grin.

"I have indeed...but every time...seems to be the same." Giotto retreated back to his cabin to avoid any mess the two of them might make. Lying on his cabin bed he shut his eyes. He would be seeing the real Elena soon. He had not seen her since he was what...five?

He moved over to his trunk which he opened. Pulling out a dusty book he had promised her he'd bring. He flipped it open to the page he remembered. Lying there on page nine wrinkled and yellow with age was a piece of paper. On it was a picture clearly drawn by young children of Elena and Giotto which read Come back spelled Dom Fork. Giotto smiled. He had never had anyone his age around to play with when he was younger so when Elena had come with her father they had become best friends. The cabin door opened a crack. Instinctively he slammed the book shut sending a whirlwind of dust in the air coughing he placed it back.

"Sir...I'm sorry if I disturbed you." It was only Tsuna. Giotto sighed even though there was nothing to be relieved about.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N:** I repeat this is a yaoi fic! Main pairing= G27 with Daemon/Elena!~


End file.
